


My life in Supernatural -The Sequel

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: This is the sequel to My life in Supernatural.I hope you enjoy it!





	1. The birth of Claire

It was finally over. I had delivered my baby girl, my little Claire. She was placed in my arms and I looked at her face. She looked just like her dad, she had his freckles and eyes and my hair.  
“Hello baby.”  
Dean walked over to me and kissed me before looking down at Claire.  
“She is perfect, just like you.”  
I smiled up and Dean and he kissed me again. He carefully lifted Claire out of my arms and sat down in the chair so that he could hold her for a little while.  
A few days later, I was discharged from the hospital with Claire in my arms. I waited at the hospital doors while Dean pulled the car around to the front of the hospital. When Dean pulled the car up, I placed Clair in the baby seat and made sure that she was buckled in before getting in myself. Dean started up the car and drove back home.  
Dean got out of the car and handed Claire to me once I was out of the car. I walked inside and saw Sam walking towards me.  
“Hey….”  
“Shhhhh.”  
I pointed to Clair asleep in my arm.  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“It’s okay, let me just put her in the nursery.”  
I walked to the nursery and placed the sleeping Claire in her crib before walking back outside to the living room. As soon as Sam saw me, he hugged me. I hugged him back.  
“I’m an Uncle, I can’t believe it!”  
“Calm down Sam, you don’t want to wake Clair up.”  
“Right, I’m just so happy.”  
“Well, keep in down.”  
“Can I see her?”  
“If you are quiet, then yes.”  
“I will.”  
“Then follow me.”  
I led Sam into the pink nursery and to Claire’s crib. Sam quietly walked over to the crib and looked inside at Claire. He turned around after a few seconds, he looked at the both of us.  
“She is beautiful.”  
“Thanks Sam.”  
“Let’s go out and celebrate!”  
“We can’t leave Claire here. How about you go out and buy some drinks.”  
“Alright, can I have the car keys?”  
Dean handed Sam the keys and Sam left the nursery. Dean and I looked at Claire, she looked just like Dean when she is sleeping.  
“She is beautiful. I would have to agree.”  
“I know. She has your freckles and eyes. She definitely has my hair.”  
“She does. She is like I imagined her to be.”  
“Let’s go to the living room.”  
Dean and I walked out of the nursery and sat down on the couch and waited for Sam to get back.


	2. A little celebration

Sam came back with a bottle of Champagne, he popped the cork and poured us each a glass. He sat down on the couch and handed us our glasses. I was about to take a sip when I heard Claire crying in the nursery, I excused myself and got up. I walked to the nursery and picked up Claire, cradling her against my chest. I managed to calm her and, with her in my arms, I walked back to the living room. I sat down and placed Claire on my lap, keeping her close to me.  
“Can I hold her?”  
“Sure. hold your arms like this, Dean can you demonstrate.”  
I looked at Dean as he demonstrated to Sam on how to hold his arms, Sam held his arms out and I carefully placed Claire in his arms.  
“Sit back a bit.”  
Sam sat back and held Claire in his arms while looking down at her.  
I picked up the remote and put on a movie to watch, Sam cradled Claire and she was soon asleep. I gently picked her up to place her into her crib again, but she woke up. She must be hungry, I held her against my chest and let her drink her milk.  
After Claire had finished drinking, I placed her on my shoulder to burp her. After Claire had burped, she looked a lot happier and more satisfied. I smiled at her before carefully getting up and placing her on the floor so that she could play for a little while the adults watched a movie. We watched Scream as it was the only movie that we could watch when Claire was awake.  
I took out my phone and snapped a few pictures of Claire while she was playing so that I could place them into the photo album that I was making. I turned the camera to face us and pulled the boys in closer so that I could take a picture. I snapped the picture and out my phone away before getting down on the floor so that I could interact with Claire. I saw the boys follow me down and we were all sitting down on the floor while watching the movie.  
I heard my phone vibrate and I asked Dean to get it for me, he got up and handed me my phone.  
“Thanks babe.”  
I looked at the screen to see that mum had messaged me.  
“Hello dear, I’m just checking in to see how everyone is doing. Especially my grandchild xx”  
I smiled at the text and wrote a quick reply.  
“Everyone is doing great, here are a couple of pictures I took a few minutes ago.”  
I attached the pictures and sent the text.  
John and mum had been married for 3 years already and they couldn’t be happier. I remember mum telling me that John was planning on taking her to Paris, it will be wonderful for them to go. I looked down at my phone and saw that mum had replied to my text.  
“You all look wonderful, great to see it. I love and miss you all xx”  
Mum and I texted back and forth for a while before mum said that her and John have to get ready to leave for the airport, I told her that we would talk once she had landed. I sent her a text with a love heart and placed my phone in my pocket so that I could continue watching the movie.  
The movie finished and Claire had fallen asleep in my arms. I carefully got up and placed her in her crib before walking back to Dean and Sam, who were still in the living room. I saw that they had moved back onto the couch and we watched another movie before we went to bed.  
We all went to bed, Dean and I cuddled for a while before falling asleep in each other’s arms. Dean and I love falling asleep in each other’s arms as we both feel safe and secure that way. I placed an arm on his stomach and kissed him before laying back down. He placed an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, I guess that some habits never change. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Dean has an outburst in the park

Today, we all went for a peaceful walk in the park and we decided to have a picnic there. We had already packed our sandwiches and drinks so the last thing was to look for a place to sit down. We spotted a nice, shady spot under a tree and placed our blanket on the floor before sitting down. I took Claire out of her stroller and handed her to Dean, who placed her on the floor in front of him. I was about to sit down when I heard a blood curdling scream, instinctively I ran towards the sound. I heard Dean’s voice behind me.  
“Clary!"  
I continued running until I saw what had happened. A woman was lying on the grass with her stomach sliced open, the stench of blood filled the air. I quickly covered my nose with my sleeve and went to have a closer look at the woman lying on the floor.   
I heard someone behind me and I turned around, expecting Dean to be behind me, instead I was greeted with a man. The man had blood on his clothes and blood dripping out of his mouth, I screamed as the man made his way closer to me.  
“Get away from me!”  
The man reached out his arm and managed to grab my top, ripping a big hole in the front, due to me trying to get away from him.  
“Dean! Someone, please help me!”  
I saw Dean run up behind the man and tackle him to the ground.  
“I suggest keeping your hands off my wife!”  
I covered my front with my jacket and zipped it up, covering the big hole in my shirt.  
“What possessed you to try and rip the clothes off my girl?”  
The man didn’t reply, instead he grunted at Dean. Dean instantly became angry and started punching the guy, I immediately ran to stop him.  
“Dean, look at me. I’m fine, stop punching the guy. Dean!”  
Dean slowly looked up at me, he blinked a couple of times before looking back down at the man. Dean got up and hugged me, I hugged him back before pulling back to examine his face. I took his face with my hands and looked into his eyes before giving him a small nod, he nodded back before releasing me. I looked at the man, who now had a bloody face, and went to help him up. As I neared him, he backed away and got up before running away. I looked after him in confusion before turning on my heels to run after Dean, who was walking back towards our picnic spot. I quickly caught up with him and made him look at me.  
“What happened back there?”  
“I don’t know. I suddenly became very angry with the guy for hurting you.”  
“I’m not hurt. My shirt is ruined but I don’t have a single scratch on me.”  
“Imagine what would have happened if I hadn’t have stepped in. You could have been hurt…or worse.”  
“I’m fine, thanks to you.”  
“I’m glad, come here. I need you in my arms right now.”  
I stepped closer to him and he enveloped me in a big hug before releasing me and sitting down, pulling me down with him. As soon as he sat down, I made myself comfortable between his open legs, my back to his front. Dean kept his arms around me, to make sure that I am safe. Even though my shirt was torn, I managed to keep it hidden under my jacket so that we could continue our picnic. I was surprised that no one even noticed us or the woman screaming, I pushed the thought out of my head and continued our picnic. I placed my arms over Dean’s head and turned and gave Dean a kiss.


	4. Back at the house

As soon as we got home I decided to question Dean and figure out what actually happened in the park today. I saw Dean head straight into our bedroom, so I left Claire with Sam while I while I walked after Dean.   
“Hey, can we talk?”  
“About what happened before?”  
“Yeah, I need to figure out what happened.”  
“Alright.”  
“What made you so angry Dean? I’ve never seen you like that before.”  
“Like I said, I just became really angry at him and I needed to get my anger out.”  
“But you didn’t have to do it like that.”  
I saw his body language change immediately.  
“Don’t you understand? There was no other way!”  
His sudden outburst of anger took me back, I flinched at his loud tone. I looked down at my feet, tears springing to my eyes. Dean noticed and tried to comfort me.  
“Don’t, not right now. Until we figure this out, I will sleep in the other room.”  
“Clary…”  
“I said, don’t.”  
Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes, I yearned to brush them away but I had to force myself not to walk over to him. I slowly backed out of the room, walking back to Sam in the living room. He noticed immediately that something was wrong.  
“Clary? What’s wrong?”  
“It’s Dean, he had another outburst of anger. I’m sure you heard him.”  
“Yeah. I have never seen him like this.”  
“Me neither, I don’t know what got into him.”  
A loud crash in the bathroom caught my attention and I ran to see what happened. It looked like Dean had smashed the mirror, his hand was covered in blood. He looked at me through the broken mirror.  
“Baby?”  
Dean ducked his head and his body shook as he started to cry. I know that I told myself that I wouldn’t walk to him but he needed me now more than ever. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. I felt his arms around me, he placed his head on my shoulder as he started to cry harder. We must have stayed in that position for quite some time because when we released each other, Dean had stopped crying.   
“Let’s take a look at that hand now, shall we?”  
Dean showed me his hand and I could see shards of glass in his wounds. I pulled out the first aid kit from under the sink and started cleaning his wound. I ran it under the faucet to get rid of the blood before putting on gloves and using the scissors to remove all the glass shards. Dean stayed still as I worked, letting me focus on my task in front of me. Once all the shards were gone, I wiped over his hand with an antiseptic and wrapped his hand in gauze before tying it in a knot at his wrist.  
“Thanks.”  
“My pleasure. You know I didn’t mean what I said before, right?”   
Dean nodded and I hugged him again, letting him pull me closer so that our bodies were touching. I kissed him and he kissed me back, he must be so angry at himself for yelling at me but I forgave him.


	5. Helping Sam get cleaned up

The following day I decided to go shopping, we needed some supplies and I decided to take Claire with me. We pulled up to the shopping centre, I took Claire out of the car and walked inside the store. I quickly bought everything that we needed and drove back home. As I pulled up at the house, I saw that Dean was sitting outside on the porch. I got out of the car and took Claire out of her car seat before walking over to Dean.   
“Hey.”  
“Hey there.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Are you really?”  
“I lied, I’m not okay. After you left I had another outburst and I hit Sammy.”  
“You hit Sam?”  
“Yeah, and it’s bad.”  
“Stay here, I’ll be right back.”  
I walked inside and placed Claire in her crib before walking around the house in search of Sam.  
“Sam? Where are you?”  
“In here.”  
I heard Sam’s voice from the bathroom and walked in to see his face cut up and bruised.  
“When Dean said it was bad, I didn’t think that it was this bad.”  
“And the strange thing is he looked like he was enjoying it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s like he was enjoying seeing me in pain.”  
Sam continued to clean up his face, wincing when he wiped over a cut on his cheek.  
“Do you need a gentle hand?”  
“I could use it.”  
“Alright, give me to towel.”  
I walked over to Sam and took the towel from his hand before instructing him to sit on the edge of the bathtub.  
“So what if Dean is possessed?”  
“Possessed?”  
“Yeah, you know how demons like to see people in pain?”  
“That would make sense. You did say that he enjoyed seeing you in pain.”  
I started to clean Sam’s face gently, being careful around the areas where the bruises started showing. Once I was finished, Sam got up and hugged me. I was taken aback but hugged him back.  
“Thanks for helping me.”  
“No worries.”  
I didn’t notice that Dean was standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat, both Sam and I turned to look at him. I saw him shake his head and turn to leave, I didn’t see him leave but I heard the door slam shut.  
“Sam, I’m sorry but I have to go.”  
“I understand. Go”  
I ran after Dean and managed to climb into the impala before Dean could drive away. I knew that I had to talk to him, and I knew that I had to do it fast. I hoped that we could fix what happened to us.


	6. Dean is not Dean anymore.....

Dean drove down an old, dirt road with the music blasting through the speakers. I turned down the music and looked at Dean before speaking.  
“Dean, it wasn’t what it looked like. I just helped him clean his face, he was just thanking me.”  
“Sure, whatever you say.”  
“It’s the truth, I swear.”  
“Prove it.”  
Dean pulled up on the side of the road and I took the opportunity to kiss him. I took his face in between my hands and placed my lips onto his. His arms came around my waist and picked me up so that I was sitting across his lap, I continued to kiss him. He grasped my bottom and squeezed it, making me moan softly. He leaned his head closer to mine and whispered in my ear.  
“I love hearing you moan, it’s like music to my ears.”  
I started to trail kisses around his throat when a symbol on the back of his neck stopped me.  
“Dean, what’s this on the back of your neck?”  
I leaned back to look at his face. I could see that the green in his eyes was replaced by black eyes. I gasped and quickly got off his lap, opening the door and climbing out. ‘Dean’ grabbed my arm and pulled me back in, climbing on top of me.  
“What’s wrong lovely, you don’t want me anymore?”   
“Get off me!”  
“Not a chance.”  
I slapped him in the face and it was enough for the blackness in his eyes to disappear. Once his eyes were back to normal, he looked at me before getting off me and climbing out of the car. I saw him run down the road, I decided not to follow him on foot but to take the car to catch up with him. I sat in the driver’s seat and started the engine and drove in the direction that ‘Dean’ was headed.   
“Dean, where are you?”  
There was no answer so I continued driving down the road, I saw ‘Dean’ sitting on the side of the road with his head in his hands. I stopped the car and got out, I cautiously walked towards him. As soon as he heard me approach, his head lifted up and I could see that he had been crying.  
“What’s happening to me Clary?”  
“I don’t know Dean, but we will figure this out.”  
I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug, he needed consolation and I was the person to do so. I said that I didn’t know what was going on because I didn’t want him to think that I would leave because of what he had become, he needed me now and I would never leave him.  
Once Dean had stopped crying, we both got up and drove back to the bunker. As we drove, we talked about what the best thing to do was and we both decided that having Dean tied up in a room would be the best solution for the time being.   
Once we got to the bunker we walked to the room with the Devil’s trap already drawn on the floor with a chair in the centre. Dean sat down on the chair and he let me tie him up, making sure that he couldn’t untie the knots. I stepped back and walked around to face Dean. I knelt down and looked him in the face before leaning in to kiss him, he turned his head with a devastated look on his face.  
“Don’t, it would only make this hurt more.”  
I knew that he was only doing this to protect me but I couldn’t help the tears that sprung to my eyes. I slowly got up and exited the room, locking it behind me. I walked to the living room and found Sam sitting on the couch, I walked over and sat down before letting the tears fall down my face. I felt Sam’s arms around me, he didn’t say anything, he just held me. I know he would help me save Dean.


	7. Doing research

The whole time I was crying, Sam told me that he would help me find a cure to whatever has gotten a hold of Dean and it calmed me down hearing his words.   
“Thanks Sam, I knew that you would help me. He is your brother after all.”  
“Whatever is in that room is not my brother, not now anyway. Come on, we have a lot of research to do.”  
We both got off the couch and walked into the library, Sam called someone and he was happy to hear what the other person was saying. Sam hung up the phone and I looked at him with a confused look on my face.  
“Who was that?”  
“Charlie.”  
“Charlie, who?”  
“Charlie Bradbury, she is a good friend of ours. She will help us.”  
“The more help the better, we will find a cure faster.”  
Sam came to the table and placed the books that he was holding on the table before sitting down and looking at me.  
“Do you know anything that could help us?”  
“I don’t know if this will help but Dean did have a symbol on the back of his neck?”  
“A symbol? Like what?”  
“Like a circle with an upside down T.”  
“Like this one?”  
Sam opens a book and flips through the pages before showing the open page to me.  
“Exactly like that one.”  
“The symbol refers to the demon Aka Manah. His name means ‘manah made evil’; in this case, the word ‘manah’ represents ‘the mind’. Many refer to him as the demon of ‘evil intention’, ‘evil mind’, ‘evil purpose’, or ‘evil thinking’. His job is to prevent people from fulfilling their moral duties, like being a good parent and partner in your case or being a good brother in mine.”   
“That would explain all the bad things that Dean has been doing, beating you and yelling at us.”  
“Exactly my thinking.”  
“So how do we expel it from Dean’s body?”  
“It says that we have to do an exorcism while injecting him with Dead Man’s Blood.”  
“Do we even have Dead Man’s Blood?”  
“We sure do, wait here.”  
Sam left the room and came back with multiple syringes in his hands, he placed them on the table and sat back down.  
“So we have the Dead Man’s Blood.”  
“And I have memorised the exorcism and so have you so let’s go.”  
“Wait, I don’t think that you should be in there.”  
“Why not?”  
“It says here that no loved ones of the possessed should be in the room.”  
“I don’t care, I’m going in there.”  
“Clary, please don’t do this.”  
“Fine, but if you can’t handle it, I’m going in.”   
Sam left with the syringes and walked to the room containing Dean. I heard Sam chant the exorcism and Dean screaming. A few minutes passed, Sam came out of the room and I was able to see Dean.


	8. Dean is back!

After the exorcism, Dean was back to normal and we couldn’t be happier. Dean was smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened.  
“How are you feeling Dean?”  
“Better than ever, thanks to you and Sammy.”  
“If it wasn’t for us making out in the car, I wouldn’t have noticed the symbol on the back of your neck.”  
“I didn’t even know it was there. Thanks for everything.”  
“Don’t mention it, anything for you.”  
Dean walked over to me and hugged me before kissing me on the lips, he tasted divine. Since he had been possessed, we barely touched but now he was back and I couldn’t be happier. I walked over to the nursery and picked up the crying Claire, who had been woken up by Dean’s screams. I cradled her against my chest and she quickly quieted down. I walked to the living room and handed Claire over to Dean.  
“Hello sweet Claire. Did she get woken up?”  
“Yeah, but I managed to calm her down.”  
Dean looked down at Claire while holding her gently to his chest. He looked back up at me and smiled, I smiled back before sitting down next to him. I pulled Dean closer and kissed him before moving down onto the floor and taking Claire from Dean’s arms.  
Claire started moving across the floor, moving wherever she wanted to play. I kept a close eye on Claire as she has a bad habit of getting into things she isn’t supposed to.   
After a while, Sam joined us and I got up to prepare dinner. I walked into the kitchen and asked the boys what they wanted to have for dinner.  
“What do you guys want to eat for dinner?”  
“Egg and bacon sandwiches.”  
“Coming right up!”  
I prepared everything I needed before turning on the stove to cook the eggs and bacon. Once I finished, I placed the sandwiches on the plates and walked back to the living room. I handed a plate to each one of the boys before getting back down onto the floor so that I could eat my sandwich.  
Claire crawled back to me and I picked her up and lay her across my lap so that she could drink her milk, I supported her head as she drank, making sure she doesn’t choke. Once she had finished drinking, I placed her on my shoulders to burp her. Dean was watching me the whole time I was handling Claire, with love in his eyes.   
“I love you. Do you know that?”  
“I do. And I love you too.”  
I placed Claire down on the floor before moving closer to Dean and cuddling with him on the floor. He placed his arms around me and squeezed me gently, I took his hands in mine and started drawing circles on the back of his hands with my fingers.  
Claire looked up at us and smiled before continuing on with playing with her toys on the floor. I looked at Dean and kissed him before looking at Claire.  
“We have a beautiful family, don’t we baby?”  
“Yes we do, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“I couldn’t agree more.”   
We continued watching Claire play before she climbed into my lap and falling asleep. I gently picked her up and carried her to the nursery before placing her into her crib and kissing her forehead.


	9. Dean and Clary go on a case

I looked at the sleeping form of my daughter and I jumped when I felt someone’s arms around me.  
“She looks so beautiful when she sleeps.”  
“Like you. Do you know how many times I watched you sleep?”  
“No. How many?”  
“Too many to count.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yep.”  
I heard a soft knock on the door, Sam walked into the room and stood next to us. Sam looked down at the sleeping Claire.  
“She is gorgeous, she looks more like her mum every day.”  
“Thanks Sam.”  
Sam leaned down and kissed Claire’s forehead, just like I did a few minutes ago. He leaned back and I smiled at him before he left the room.  
“I think that Sam likes Claire.”  
“So do I.”  
“He’s an adorable Uncle.”  
“He is. No denying that.”  
I stayed in Dean’s arms while watching Claire sleep. Sam came back and knocked gently on the door.  
“Clary, your mum is on the phone.”  
“I’ll be there in a minute.”  
Sam returned to the living room and I wiggled out of Dean’s grasp before walking after Sam and taking the phone out of his hands and placing it against my ear.  
“Hello mum, how are you?”  
“I’m fine. I was thinking about coming down to visit you.”  
“That would be lovely. When were you thinking about coming down?”  
“In a week’s time?”  
“That would be perfect. Claire turns 1 next week.”  
“That’s why I wanted to come down.”  
“Great, so I’ll see you next week then. Keep me informed, okay?”  
“Will do dear, see you in a week. Bye.”  
“Bye mum, love you.”  
“Love you too dear.”  
I hung up the phone and placed it in my back pocket. I turned around to see that Dean had come into the living room and had sat down on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, switching between channels before stopping on the news.  
“5 people have been killed 3 miles south of the city. Reports say that it was a grizzly attack….”  
Dean looked at me.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“I think so.”  
“I don’t think that this is a grizzly attack.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Sam, can you look after Claire for a while? Dean and I are going to investigate this attack?”  
“Sure. What happens if she gets hungry?”  
I told Sam that Claire had her milk in the fridge, he just had to heat it up. Dean and I left in the car.


	10. Arriving at the scene

Dean and I drove to the location where the report came from. As soon as we pulled up, we saw that there were FBI people there. Dean opened up the glove compartment and pulled out our box of fake ID’s, pulling out two fake FBI badges.  
“Here, we are going to need them.”  
“Thanks.”  
I took the badge and placed it into my pocket before exiting the car, Dean followed me.   
I walked to the scene and an officer stopped me.  
“No unauthorised people allowed.”  
“Well, Sir. We are supposed to be here.”  
I pulled out my badge and showed it to the officer, Dean doing the same. The officer, whose name is Jeff Kippins, looked at our badges and let us through. Jeff turned and shouted at a female officer.  
“Amelia, these people are here to look at the bodies!”  
“Alright, come on through.”  
Jeff lifted up the police tape, Dean and I ducked underneath and walked to the officer named Amelia.  
“Hello, my name is Amelia Jones. I understand that you are here to see the bodies?”  
“Yes, any idea what killed them?”  
“It looks like a grizzly attack.”  
I knelt down next to a body and lifted the blanket, the smell of blood filled the air. I covered my nose and pulled the blanket off the body, revealing the torn open stomach and chest. I saw that the heart was missing. I saw something glinting inside the body, I turned to Amelia.  
“Can I have a glove please?”  
“Here you go.”  
“Thanks.”  
I took the glove from Amelia before putting it on and pulling out the glinting object from the body. On closer examination, it was a large gold coin. The coin looked strange, I had never seen anything like this before.   
I took the glove off, covering the coin inside it.  
“Thanks, we are going to need to take this in as evidence.”  
“Go right ahead, we have so much to do here. We could use the help.”  
“Thanks for your time.”  
Amelia nodded, Dean and I walked back to the car. We got in and drove away, I took out the coin again.  
“What is it?”  
“I don’t know. I have never seen anything like this before. It’s a coin of some sort.”  
“Different. Why would anyone leave something like this behind?”  
“It may be their trademark?”  
“Trademark?”  
“You know. Like Jack the Ripper leaves his victims mangled?”  
“Oh, right.”  
Dean and I drove back home so that we could investigate this case further. As soon as we arrived, I walked into the library. Sam came in with Claire in his arms, he sat down next to me and I took Claire out of his hands so that he could help us with the case. We looked through many books but none of them told us about a monster that left behind a gold coin. This was going to be a long night.


	11. Clary finds something interesting

We have looked through numerous books and we haven’t found anything, then a page caught my eye. I quickly scanned the page while reading out aloud.  
“Serati, a goddess who takes the hearts of the impure and leaves behind a gold coin in place of the heart….”  
Dean looked at me.  
“Did you find something?”  
I looked at him before handing him the book.  
“Yeah, look at page 27.”  
Dean looked down at the book and read the same segment that I had read.  
“Seems to be out gig, taking the heart and leaving a gold coin behind.”  
“Yeah, and look at the picture of the coin.”  
I took the coin out of my pocket and placed it in front of Dean, he looked at it closely.”  
“It’s the same coin. Looks like we are dealing with an ancient goddess. So how do we find her?”  
“It says that she takes the hearts of the impure, like a cheating partner or criminal. We could plan something to lure her out. Once she is out, we kill her.”  
“A plan like what?”  
“Well, don’t get angry at me but I was thinking that, maybe, Sam and I could get together as part of the plan and that would render me as impure.”  
“I don’t like that plan at all Clary.”  
“I know but if we are going to kill Serati then we need to do this.”  
“Alright, I’ll go along for now but if there is something I don’t like then we stop. Understand?”  
“Yes, I understand.”  
“So what’s your plan.”  
“I was thinking that you go out to the shops to buy some food or something, when you return you find Sam and I in bed together. You will get angry and storm out, I try and follow you but you have driven away in anger. We will meet in the park around the corner.”  
“Do you guys have to be in bed?”  
“It’s all part of the plan, it won’t be for real Dean.”  
“Okay, I’ll go along with it. Let’s hope Serati will too.”  
Dean got ready to leave and grabbed his keys. I ran up to him and hugged him, I whispered gently in his ear.  
“It’s not for real, remember that. Even if it looks like it.”  
“Okay.”  
Dean hugged me before releasing me. He shouted to Sammy that he is leaving now.  
“Hey Sammy, I’m going now. Leave your hands off my girl.”  
I laughed and smacked him gently on the bottom and pushed him out the door. I checked on Claire, she was still sleeping so we could get on with the plan. I closed the door to the nursery and walked back to the living room. I walked closer to Sam and kissed him, he was taken aback at my actions but soon remembered that this was the plan and kissed me back. He lifted me up and placed me on his lap, I continued to kiss him harder. We both pulled apart, panting for air. I looked at him before grabbing the front of his shirt and getting up.  
“How about we take this to the bedroom.”  
Sam got up and we both walked to the living room. I led Sam to the bed before pushing him on it, I climbed on top of him and started kissing him again, his hands started to lift the bottom of my shirt.


	12. Will the plan work?

I let Sam take full control and let him do whatever he wanted. He kissed me from head to toe and I returned the kisses, as I was moving down his chest I heard the bedroom door burst open. I turned to the door with a shocked expression on my face.  
“Dean, what are you doing here?!”  
“I could ask you the same thing. How long has this been going on for?”  
“A while, I didn’t know how to tell you.”  
“I can’t believe that you would do this to me, after 11 years of marriage.”  
“Dean, I can explain…”  
“Don’t, don’t even bother.”  
I saw tears well up in eyes and he looked genuinely hurt. The tears started to roll down his face. Dean abruptly turned and left the house, slamming the door behind him. I quickly pulled on my shirt and ran after him. I saw him get in the car and drive off before I had the time to catch up to him, just like we planned.   
Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes but I wiped them away and walked back inside the house, I heard Claire crying so I walked towards the nursery to see that Sam was already on his way there.  
“I’ll take care of her, go talk to Dean.”  
“Thanks Sam, I’ll try.”  
I went back to the bedroom to grab my phone, I clicked on Dean’s number and held the phone next to my ear. Dean didn’t answer so I tried calling him again, still no answer. He must have pulled over to stop crying.  
I walked back to Sam and told him that I was going to take a walk through the park, he nodded and switched his attention back to Claire.  
“I won’t be long, I’ll be back soon.”  
I picked up my keys and exited the house, walking towards the park. Once I reached the park, I sat down on one of the benches and started to cry. After a while I felt a presence next to me, I looked up to see a beautiful woman in red sitting next to me. I looked at her and immediately recognised her. It was Serati. She looked at me sympathetically.  
“What’s the problem, love?”  
“I cheated on my husband, with his brother.”  
“Why would you do that dear?”  
I saw that Dean was sneaking up behind Serati, I paused for a few second to give Dean enough time to get closer to her.  
“To lure you out and kill you.”  
“How are you going to do that?”  
“Like this.”  
I pulled out my knife and stabbed her in the heart, Dean threw salt on her and lit her on fire.  
“How did you know to do that?!”  
“Because we are hunters.”  
I pulled out my knife and Serati combusted into a cloud of purple smoke. Dean and I covered our mouths and nosed as the smoke lifted higher into the air. Once the smoke was gone I looked at Dean and he looked at me. I quickly got up and ran into his arms, I felt his strong arms around my body. I heard him whisper something in my ear.  
“Don’t ever do that to me. Cheat on me I mean.” I told Dean that I would never cheat on him. I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him sweetly.


	13. Dean is a bit upset

Dean and I made our way back to the house. We entered the house to find Sam in the living room with Claire. Sam got up off the floor when he heard the door open.  
“Hey guys, did you manage to kill Serati?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s good. Listen Dean, what happened before….”  
“Don’t worry about it, it was all part of the plan, right?”  
“Right.”  
“Let’s forget about it, how about that?”  
“I like the sound of that.”  
Dean walked towards the bedroom and started taking off his shirt before he entered the bathroom. I walked after him and closed the bathroom door behind me.  
“What’s bothering you Dean?”   
“Nothing.”  
“It doesn’t look like nothing to me.”  
Dean let out a deep sigh before looking at me.  
“What happened before, between you and Sam, it looked like more than just a trick. It looked like you were both enjoying it.”  
“We had to make it look like we were enjoying it, to make it look realistic. I have to say, your acting skills are amazing.”  
“That wasn’t an act, I was genuinely upset. I thought I had lost you.”  
“How many more times am I going to have to say that you are never going to lose me?”  
“Until I believe it, and at the moment I don’t know if I can believe anything you say.”  
“Why not?”  
“I just need some space, can you understand that?”  
I felt tears prick my eyes, I turned and left the bathroom. I ran to the bedroom and threw myself onto the bed, breathing in Dean’s scent off the sheets. I pulled his pillow closer to me and hugged it against my chest.   
I heard a knock on the door, I wiped the tears away before answering.  
“It’s open, come in.”  
I was expecting Dean to walk in and hug me, to tell me that he didn’t mean what he said and how he wants everything back to how it was but the person wasn’t Dean who entered, it was Sam. He saw me crying on the bed so he walked over to me and hugged me.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?”  
“It’s Dean…”  
“What did he do?”  
“He said he needed some space, I don’t know if I can give him that.”  
“Do you want me to talk to him?”  
I couldn’t reply as tears shook my body but I managed to nod at Sam. He squeezed my body reassuringly before getting up and leaving the room. I heard Sam and Dean talking in the bathroom but I couldn’t make out what they were saying.  
A few minutes passed before I heard another knock at the door. I looked up and expected Sam to be standing in the doorway but it was Dean. As he walked closer, I could see that tears had stained his cheeks. He lay down next to me and pulled me closer to him, our faces close to each other. I lifted my hand and wiped away Dean’s tears that were rolling down his cheek. Dean tried to say something, I cut him off by placing a kiss on his lips, and I knew that everything had been forgiven.


	14. Charlie comes to town

The following day I found myself in Dean’s arms, his chest rising steadily with each breath that he took. I remembered last night and smiled to myself when I remembered that Dean had forgiven me. I looked up at Dean to see that he is looking down at me.  
“Good morning sweetheart.”  
“Good morning baby. Am I forgiven?”  
“Yes, you are forgiven. Just don’t do it again.”  
“I promise.”  
I kissed him and got out of bed. I was about to get in the shower when Sam knocked on the door.  
“Sorry if I woke you but I think that we have a case.”  
“What about?”  
“You will see when you come to the library.”  
“We will be there soon, let me just have a quick shower.”  
“Okay, don’t be too long. I’ll go check on Claire. Meet me in the library?”  
“Sure and thanks.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
Sam left the room and I had a quick shower before grabbing my t-shirt, flannel and jeans before putting them on and motioning to Dean to follow me into the library. We entered the library to find Sam on his laptop looking at a police report.  
“So get this, people have been disappearing near Sherman lake, Michigan. People have been seen going there but they have never come back. The most recent disappearances were 3 days ago, a girl named Maddie Jacobs disappeared with her boyfriend, Liam Wood at the lake. Their parents have been putting up missing person’s posters but they haven’t heard anything as of yet.”  
“So what, they just disappear?”  
“Seems like it. I don’t know, maybe it’s nothing but it’s better to check it out anyway.”  
“I agree, are we leaving straight away?”  
“We should, before anyone else goes missing.”  
“Alright, let me pack a few things.”  
“Okay, we meet at the car in 10 minutes.”  
I walk back to the bedroom and grabbed my duffel bag out of the wardrobe. Dean walked in behind me.  
“What about Claire? Are we just going to leave her here?”  
“No, I called Charlie, she said that she is coming over. She should be here any minute.”  
The doorbell rang and I gave a quick smile to Dean before running to open the door.  
“Hello Clary.”  
“Hello Charlie, thank you for coming at such short notice but we had found a case that we need to go on.”  
“That’s alright, where is Claire?”  
“In the nursery.”  
Charlie walked towards the nursery and came back with Claire in her arms.   
“Will you be alright?”  
“Yes, is her food in the fridge?”  
“Yes it is. Okay, we have to get going now but we will be back in a couple of days.”  
Charlie nodded and I walked back to the bedroom so that I can continue packing. I walked into the bedroom to see that Dean had already packed. I packed a few more things and walked to the car.


	15. A trip to the hospital

We all got in the car, leaving Charlie and Claire behind. I knew that Charlie loved being around Claire, so she was the best person to babysit her. I messaged Charlie to let her know that Claire needed her afternoon nap and to message me when she woke up, Charlie was quick to reply and after our short conversation I placed my phone back in my bag and asked Sam to turn on the radio. Sam turned it on and flicked through the stations before stopping on the song ‘Wanted Dead or Alive’ by Bon Jovi. We all started to sing along, everyone was happy.   
All of a sudden, a girl appeared in the middle of the road and Dean swerved and the car collided with a pole. The girl laughed and disappeared into thin air.  
I began to move my body, checking myself over to see if I had sustained any injuries in the crash but I couldn’t find any. I opened the door and slowly got out of the car. I walked to the driver’s side to see that Dean had a bad cut on his forehead and he was unconscious, I decided to use my flannel to stop the bleeding. I took off my flannel and tied it around Dean’s head before leaning him back in the seat. I moved to Sam’s side and opened the door, I saw that Sam was conscious but his pupils were dilated which means that he has sustained a concussion in the crash. I helped Sam out of the car and helped him sit by the side of the road, then I went and got Dean out of the car. Dean was conscious by the time I got back to him so it was a little bit easier to get him out of the car. I helped him sit down and sat down myself. I called for an ambulance before helping Dean lay down, with his head on my lap. I applied pressure to his wound to try and stop the bleeding.  
The ambulance arrived and we were all placed in the back, with Dean on the stretched and Sam and I sitting on the seats. I held Dean’s hand all the way to the hospital. Once we arrived, the doctors checked us in and gave us a room to ourselves, with three beds. I helped Dean get out of his clothes, leaving his boxers on, and helped him put on a hospital gown. Sam had already changed and was lying on the bed. I took my gown and walked to the adjacent bathroom to change. Once I was out and lying on the bed, we started to talk about what happened.  
“What happened back there?”  
“A girl appeared in the middle of the road, but she wasn’t there afterwards. I thought that she would have been crushed by the car.”  
“So did I, must have been an apparition.”  
“Or a soul that has died on that stretch of road.”  
“Maybe.”  
A nurse walked in and said that Dean would need some stitches on his forehead while Sam and I needed X-rays to make sure that we had no internal injuries. Dean got a wheelchair so he wouldn’t have to walk, at first he refused and tried to walk but nearly toppled over, if I wasn’t for my quick thinking. I ordered Dean to sit down in the wheelchair and he sighed deeply before sitting down. I turned to the nurse and told her that Sam and I would follow behind her. She nodded and wheeled Dean out of the room. I helped Sam get up and he used me as a support as we walked over to the X-ray room.   
Dean needed to have 13 stitches on his forehead and the nurse said that we needed to remain in the hospital for a couple of days to make sure that we were alright and that she needed to do check-ups throughout the night. We agreed and we made our way back to our room, I wheeled Dean into the room and to his bed. I helped him get on the bed and covered him before covering Sam and moving to my own bed.  
I texted Charlie to let her know that we had been in an accident and that we wouldn’t be back for a couple of days and that we didn’t even get to our destination. She said she understood and to make sure that, when we got out of the hospital, to make sure that we made our way home to recover before going back out on the case. I agreed and placed my phone on the table before falling asleep.


	16. Dean and Clary leave the hospital, Sam has to stay overnight

During the night, Sam’s heart stopped twice due to the shock of the crash and both times the nurses and doctors managed to revive him. I could see the sadness and horror in Dean’s eyes every time Sam’s heart stopped, I had to reassure him that Sam would he alright and indeed he was. Dean asked me to lay down next to him on the bed and, although it is forbidden, I lay down next to him and cuddled with him.  
The following day, Dean and I were allowed to leave the hospital but Sam had to stay overnight. The nurse told us that, if Sam survived the night, we would be able to pick him up in the morning. Dean checked us out and since we didn’t have a car, we had to take a taxi back home. We drove past the crash site and to our surprise the car was still there, we asked the driver to stop and drop us off here. We got out of the car and stood next to the wreckage, checking over the damage. Apart from the obvious damage to the front of the car, no other signs of damage were to be found. I called a tow truck so we could get the car towed to the nearest repair shop, where the car would be fixed. Dean told me that he would like to fix the car at home as he takes pride in his car, so I agreed. We still needed the tow truck to tow the car back home, the driver thought that it was weird that we asked the car to be dropped off at home instead of the workshop but he did what we asked. We tipped the driver an extra $50 for his troubles, he thanked us and left.  
“Let’s go see what Claire is up to.”  
“I was thinking about getting some shut eye as I didn’t sleep at all last night.”  
“You look as though you didn’t sleep. Okay, I’ll tell Charlie.”  
I headed to the living room and saw Charlie siting on the couch with Claire, they were in the middle of watching Frozen.   
“Hey Charlie.”  
“Hey Clary. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, so is Dean. Sammy on the other hand, is not doing so well.”  
“Why, what happened?”  
“His heart stopped twice last night, they are keeping him overnight. They said that we could pick him up in the morning.”  
“Sorry to hear that, I hope he is alright.”  
“So do I. How’s Claire?”  
“She’s fine. She slept through the night, didn’t wake up once.”  
“That’s great, thank you for doing this.”  
“It’s no problem, I love looking after Claire.”  
“Do you mind staying for a little bit longer? Dean and I are going to go get some shut eye.”  
“Sure, no problem.”  
“Thanks.”  
Dean came up behind us and hugged me, leaning over the couch. He gave me a tight squeeze before leaning down and giving Claire a kiss on the forehead.  
“Let’s go to the bedroom.”  
“I’ll be there in a second.”  
“Okay.”  
Dean moved to the bedroom. I looked after him, watching his hips sway from side to side as he walked. I can’t believe that I am so lucky to have a man like that in my life, who can make me fall in love just by swaying his hips. I smiled to myself before leaning down and giving Claire a kiss on the forehead. I thanked Charlie again and got up off the couch. I walked towards the bedroom and quickly changed into my pjs before laying down next to Dean and quickly falling asleep.


	17. Sam doesn't survive the night, Cas to the rescue

In the middle of the night I received a call from the hospital saying that Sam’s heart had stopped again and that they couldn’t revive him, they said that they were sincerely sorry about our loss, they asked us what we would like to do and we told them that we would like to take the body away and give him a proper funeral. Dean and I made our way to the hospital.  
The nurses led us to Sam’s room and the look on Dean’s face couldn’t be put into words. He slowly walked over to Sam and cradled his lifeless body in his arms. Dean started to cry, still cradling Sam’s body. I asked the nurse to leave the room while we came to terms with the news, she nodded and closed the door behind her. I walked over to Dean and held his shaking body close to mine as he continued to cry, he placed Sam’s body gently on the bed and turned around so that he could hug me. I sat down on the bed and held Dean until he stopped crying, and it was a long time before he stopped crying.   
He picked Sam’s body and carried him to the car, placing him gently in the back seat. He then got in the car and waited for me to get in before driving off. We drove to Sam’s favourite spot and started digging a hole before placing his body gently in the grave. A flutter of wings behind us caught our attention.  
“Hello.”  
“Hey Cas.”  
“I’m sorry about Sam, Dean.”  
“Thanks Cas.”  
“Do u want me to bring him back?”  
“Yeah. If possible.”  
“Of course it’s possible.”  
Cas walked over to Sam’s lifeless body and placed his hand on Sam’s chest, a bright light shone out of Cas’ hand and into Sam’s body. Sam’s eyes shot open and he abruptly sat up, heaving in needed breaths into his lungs. He looked around before looking at us.  
“Dean?”  
“Sammy!”  
Dean ran to Sam and hugged his, now revived, brother close to him. The bond that Sam and Dean have is unbreakable.  
“How are you feeling, Sammy?”  
“Like my chest is on fire but other than that I’m fine. Dean, why am I in a grave?”  
“It’s a long story, let’s not talk about it. Let me help you up.”  
Dean stood up and helped Sam stand before I slowly walked over to Sam and hugged him.  
“Welcome back, we thought we lost you for good.”  
“What happened to me guys?”  
“Your heart stopped again, you died in the hospital.”  
“No wonder I feel horrible, can we go home now?”  
“You have someone to thank first.”  
“Oh, right. Thanks Cas.”  
“I’m always happy to help the Winchesters.”  
Then Cas disappeared, probably to rest after bringing Sam back. Sam walked over to the car and sat shotgun. I looked at Dean and he shrugged before giving me a small smile and walking to the car, getting in and starting the engine. I quickly ran to the car and climbed into the backseat before Dean drove back home. I was glad that Sam was alive and well.


	18. Mum and John come visiting

Sam’s concussion seems to have healed, and it may have been healed when Cas revived him. Sam was back to his old self, he needed some sleep once we got back to the house but we let him sleep for as long as he needed.   
Dean was in the garage fixing baby, he was quite good with cars. Dean managed to rebuild Baby quite a few times and I started thinking whether or not it was John who taught him. I walked to the garage and I felt my phone vibrate, I took it out of my pocket and picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello dear.”  
“Oh, hey mum. What’s up?”  
“We are at the airport dear, are you coming to pick us up?”  
“Oh my god, we totally forgot that you were coming down. Sorry about that mum, so many things have happened since last time that we talked.”  
“That’s okay, are you coming now?”  
“Actually, we don’t have a car at the moment. Could you take a taxi from the airport?”  
“Sure, will you pay once we get there?”  
“Yes, tell the driver I will pay him once you are here.”  
“Okay, see you in a few minutes.”  
“Okay, bye mum.”  
“Bye dear.”  
I hung up the phone and continued on my way to the garage, I saw Dean working on the car.  
“Hey, guess what?”  
“What?”  
“Mum’s at the airport with John, they will be here in a couple of minutes.”  
“Really? I wasn’t expecting them.”  
“Me neither but I think it will be great having them here for a while.”  
“I agree, get our minds off things.”  
“Yeah. Do you need any help here?”  
“Actually, I was about to call you to come down.”  
“Really, What do u need help with?”  
“I need you to write down some things and get them from the shops.”  
“Okay, let me get paper and pen.”  
I walked over to the drawers and pulled out a pad paper and a pen before walking back to Dean.  
“What do you need?”  
“I need engine oil, a set of 6B bolts, 2 2P clamps and a valve spring compressor.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Yes. Did u write all that down?”  
“Engine oil, bolts, clamps and compressor.”  
“That sums everything up. Are you leaving now?”  
“Yes, I have to call a taxi first.”  
I heard a honk from outside and that meant that mum and John had arrived. I ran to open the front door for them. Mum hugged me and I hugged her back before hugging John.  
“Make yourself at home, I’m just going out for a while.”  
Before the driver left, I got into the taxi and asked the driver to drive to the supermarket. He dropped me off and I paid him his fee, tipping him an extra $10. He thanked me before driving off. I walked into the shop and to my surprise I find Rose shopping with Axl for baby clothes.


	19. Clary goes to the shopping centre

I quietly walked up behind Rose and placed my hands over her eyes, making her drop the clothes that she was holding.  
“Guess who?”  
“Clary?!”  
“How did you know?”  
“I knew that only you would do that.”  
I took my hands away from her eyes and she turned around and hugged me.   
“How are you, Rose?”  
“I’m fine. Axl and me are expecting our first child!”  
“That’s amazing. How far along are you?”  
“2 months.”  
“And you didn’t tell me?”  
“I’m sorry, I forgot.”  
“It’s okay, I forgive you.”  
I looked at Axl before looking back at Rose, as if asking permission to give Axl a hug. She nodded and I quickly hugged Axl before releasing him.  
“Can I touch your belly?”  
Rose laughed before nodding. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her belly, I couldn’t believe that Axl and Rose were having a child. Rose looked at Axl lovingly as I gently stroked her belly. I took my hand off her belly.  
“Well, I have some shopping to do so I’ll better go. Dean was expecting me back 15 minutes ago.”  
“Okay, drop by later okay?”  
“Will do. If Dean fixes the car in time. Axl, take good care of Rose.”  
“Will do, Clary. I always have.”  
“Bye.”  
I walked through the store, throwing everything that we need into the trolley. I placed the engine oil, set of 6B bolts, 2 2P clamps and valve spring compressor into the trolley before moving into the bakery section of the store. A worker saw me and asked what I needed.  
“Hi, can I have 2 apple pies and 1 blueberry Danish please?”  
“Sure thing ma’am.”  
“Thank you.”  
I watched as he bought out my order. I thanked him and placed the items into the trolley and went to the checkouts. I placed everything on the conveyor belt and paid for the items before walking outside with the trolley. I texted Rose, asking if they could drop me off at home and she happily said yes.  
I waited for Axl and Rose to finish shopping and when I saw them exiting I walked towards them, pushing my trolley in front of me.  
“Thanks for doing this, Dean’s repairing the car.”  
“It’s alright Clary, it’s really no problem.”  
I placed the items into the boot and we drove off towards the house. Axl parked the car outside the house, I took everything out of the boot and thanked Axl and Rose again for dropping me off. I smiled at them and headed inside with the items in my hands. I placed the pies and Danish in the kitchen before carrying everything down to the garage. Dean took everything out of my hands and continued fixing the car. I told him that I have pies in the kitchen and all of a sudden the car repairs could wait until he had eaten. Whenever there is pie in the house, everything else is secondary.


	20. Eating the pies

We both walked to the kitchen, stopping by Sammy’s room to check is he was awake. I saw that Sammy was still asleep, so I told Dean that we should let him sleep. We continued to the kitchen and I heard Claire crying so I told Dean to place the pies in the oven while I go check on Claire. I walked to the nursery and picked up Claire, holding her in my arms.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? What’s the matter?”  
Claire cuddled closer to me, laying her head on my shoulder.  
“It’s okay, there’s no need to cry.”  
Claire stopped crying and I carried her to the kitchen, handing her to Dean while I took the pies out of the oven.  
“Can you place her in her highchair and heat up her food please, it’s in the fridge.”  
“Sure thing.”  
Dean pulled up Claire’s highchair, placing her inside and clipping in the belt before taking out her food and placing it in the microwave. He took it out after a minute and stirred it around; testing it to make sure it wasn’t too hot before placing it back into the microwave for another minute. I placed the pies onto plates and placed them on the table before grabbing the ketchup from the fridge. Once Claire’s food was heated to the right temperature, I handed it to her before sitting down and eating my pie. A few minutes later Sam appeared in the doorway, he ran his fingers through his hair before sitting down at the table.  
“Those pies smell amazing, is there a spare one I could eat?”  
“Sure, let me heat it up for you.”  
I got up and placed the leftover pie into the microwave and sat back down.   
“How are you feeling, Sammy?”  
“Better, after my long sleep.”  
“That’s good.”  
The microwave beeped so I got up and placed the hot pie on a plate before handing the plate to Sammy.  
“Here, enjoy.”  
“Thanks.”  
Dean and I watched as Sam ate his pie, he looked at both of us.  
“Can I help you?”  
“No, you look a whole lot better.”  
“Thanks. This pie is very delicious.”  
“I got it from the shops. Guy’s you would never believe who I saw at the shops today.”  
“Who?”  
“Rose and Axl. Rose is two months pregnant.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I saw them shopping for baby clothes, I got to touch Rose’s belly.”  
“Good for you.”  
“Yeah. I can’t wait to see the baby.”  
“You sound so excited.”  
“I am, I’m happy for them.”  
“I’m sure Rose will send you lots of pictures of baby.”  
I smiled and nodded, looking between Sam and Dean. I can’t wait to see Rose’s baby.


	21. Seeing Rose at the hospital

*7 months later*

I received a phone call from Rose telling me that her daughter had been born.  
“Clary, it’s a girl. I have a baby girl!”  
“That’s fantastic Rose, when do I get to meet her?”  
“Right now if you like. Oh, and bring Castiel along. I have a surprise for him.”  
“Will do, we will be there shortly.”  
“See you soon Clary, Axl will wait for you outside.”  
“Thanks. Bye Rose.”

We all climbed into the car, Sam and Dean in the front seat with Castiel, Claire and I in the back. Castiel looked at me with a confused look.  
“Why would Rose want to see me?”  
“I don’t know, she didn’t tell me. She just said that she has a surprise for you.”  
We arrived at the hospital and I saw Axl waiting for us. Dean parked the car and I walked over to Axl and gave him a hug.  
“Hi Axl, how’s Rose?”  
“She’s great, ready to see her?”  
“Yeah, lead the way.”  
As Axl led the way to Rose’s room, I felt Dean’s strong arm around my waist and his hand in my back pocket. I placed my arm around his waist and continued walking to Rose’s room. As soon as I entered the room, I let Claire walk towards Rose. Rose picked up Claire and placed her on the bed beside her before looking up at us with a big smile.  
“Hey guys, be very quiet. Baby is asleep.”  
She pointed to a crib next to the bed.  
“Is this her?”  
“Yeah, go ahead and pick her up Clary.”  
I carefully picked up the baby and sat down in the chair next to the bed, cradling the baby gently.  
“She’s beautiful, Rose. Have you two decided on a name yet.”  
“Yeah, and that was the reason that I wanted you to bring Castiel along.”  
Cas looked at Rose, tilting his head slightly to the side.  
“Why did you want me here, Rose?”  
“I wanted you here because I wanted to tell you personally that we have named her after you. Her name is Cassie, a shortened version of your name.”  
“Cas is a shortened version of my name.”  
“But she’s a girl, so we named her Cassie.”  
“I’m thankful, Rose.”  
“Do you want to hold her?”  
“I don’t have any experience with holding small infants.”  
“I’m sure Clary can teach you.”  
I got up and Castiel sat down in my seat.  
I placed Cassie into Castiel’s arm and he looked at her in wonder. Cassie was really a beautiful girl.


	22. Rose asks Cas for a favor

*4 years later*

Rose and Axl had found jobs. They needed to find a nanny to look after Cassie but none of the women that they have seen suited their needs, so I decided to step in.  
All of us where in the bunker and Rose and Axl came over for lunch one day, Rose told me everything and I told her my idea.

“Hey Rose, why don’t you leave Cassie with Cas for a while?”  
“Do you think that he can manage both of the kids?”  
“I’m sure he can manage. Cas, can you come here for a minute?”  
Cas entered the room and sat down opposite us.  
“How may I be of assistance?”  
“Rose wanted to ask you something.”  
He looked at Rose.  
“Cas, I need your help.”  
“Go on.”  
“As you may or may not know, Axl and I have found jobs and we need someone to look after Cassie while we are at work. I was wondering if you could look after her for a while?”  
Cas’ face lit up.  
“I would love to look after her. It would be a privilege.”  
“Thanks Cas, it means a lot.”  
“When do you start work?”  
“In a few days. Do you need me to run you through the routine?”  
“That would help me very much, since I have no experience with babysitting.”  
“Ok, let’s run through it.”  
I watched as Rose talked Cas through how to look after Cassie, when to put her to bed and how to go about changing her. Every now and then Cas would look confused but he would listen intently. It took a while until Rose finished and once she was finished she asked if Cas had any questions.  
“Not at the moment but I’m sure that Clary will answer them, if they arise.”  
“Okay, so I will drop Cassie off here around 9:30am on Wednesday and I will pick her up around 6:30pm.”  
“That sounds fantastic. Clary, do you have any questions?”  
“No, I understood everything that you said so I can clarify things for Cas if I need to.”  
“Great. Well, Axl and I need to go now but we will talk tonight?”  
“Sure.”  
I walked Axl and Rose to the door, I picked Cassie up and gave her a hug before handing her over to Rose. I quickly gave both Axl and Rose a hug before saying goodbye and closing the door. I walked back to Cas, who was still sitting at the table.  
“What’s wrong Cas?”  
“Nothing, I’m just glad that Rose chose me to be the babysitter for her daughter. But I don’t have any experience with caring for young children.”  
I reassured Cas that he would be fine and that I was always a phone call away if he needed me. He calmed down and I walked over to Dean, grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom and to bed.


	23. Cas babysits Cassie

When I woke up this morning, I saw that I had a text from Rose stating that she was called into work a few days early so that she could learn the routine of the work place and so that they can give her a run through of how everything will work. She also said that she will drop Cassie off at 9. I looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter to 9 already so I quickly so out of bed and had a shower before getting dresses and drying my hair. After I had fried my hair I brushed it out and placed it in a high ponytail before walking to the kitchen Rose and Axl arrived a few minutes later, with Cassie.  
“Sorry for the short notice but my boss called me in early.”  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Can I hold Cassie?”  
“Of course.”  
Rose handed Cassie over to me.”  
“Now, everything that Cas will need is in this bag. I placed out phone numbers in Cassie’s change bag in case he needs to contact us.”  
“I’ll pass that message onto him. Is there anything else that he should know?”  
“No, nothing that I can think of at the moment .”  
“Ok. So what time will you be here to pick Cassie up?”  
“We don’t know yet. We might need to pick Cassie up or we might pick her up tomorrow, is that okay with you?.”  
“Sure. I’ll let Cas know.”  
“Thanks Clary, it means a lot.”  
Rose and Axl said goodbye to Cassie before walking back to the car and driving off to work. I closed the door and walked into the living room before placing Cassie into her crib and calling Cas.  
“Hello Clary.”  
“Hey Cas, Rose had to drop Cassie off early this morning. Could you come straight away?”  
“I’ll be there shortly.”  
“Thanks Cas.”  
I hung up the phone and poured Dean a cup of coffee before leaving the cup on the counter and walking over to Cassie to give her a few toys to play with while I wake Dean up. I placed a few toys into the crib and, as Cassie is 4 years old, I could leave her alone for a while. I picked up the coffee cup and walked into the bedroom. I placed the cup onto the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, running my fingers softly across Dean’s cheek, his eyes opened at my touch.  
“Good morning baby. Why are you up so early?”  
“Rose had to drop Cassie off early as she had to go into work today instead of Wednesday.”  
“Where is Cassie?”  
“In the living room, in her crib. I gave her some toys to play with.”  
I heard Rose giggle in the next room so I quickly got up and walked to the living room to find Cas leaning over Cassie. I watched him as he gently picked up Cassie and carry her around the room. I leaned myself up against the doorframe and watched him. He is so gently with Cassie, this is the side of Cas that I have never seen before. Usually I see him fighting angels and demons, him covered in their blood, but I like to see his gentle side for a change. Cas turned around and saw me, he walked over to me.  
“I didn’t see you come in Clary. Is something the matter?”  
“No Cas, everything is fine. I just heard Cassie from the other room and decided to come see what the matter was but everything is fine.”  
Cas continued to walk up and down the room, cradling Cassie in his arms, humming a lullaby until Cassie fell asleep in his arms. Cas sat down and continued humming the lullaby until the end.


	24. Showing Cas how to change a diaper

The following day I woke up to an empty bed, Dean wasn’t beside me. I put on my dressing gown and walk to the living room. I found him on his laptop, sitting on the couch. I walked over to him and sat down.  
“Good morning, sleepy head.”  
“Morning. What time did you wake up?”  
“At 9.”  
“What time is it now?”  
“About half past 11.”  
“Where’s Cas?”  
“He’s in the nursery, trying to change Cassie. You should have seen his face.”  
Dean laughed whole heartedly.  
“is he still there?”  
“Yeah, Cassie woke up about 10 minutes ago.”  
“I should go and see what’s taking him so long.”  
I got up off the couch and walked to the nursery to see what Cas was doing. He managed to get Cassie onto the change table but she was kicking and moving too much for Cas to change her. I stood in the door way for a while before deciding that I should step in and help.  
“Do you need a hand with her?”  
“Yes please. I don’t understand why she keeps kicking and screaming.”  
I giggled before moving to the change table.  
“Watch me.”  
Cas moved so that I could stand in front of Cassie. I placed my hands on her stomach and played with her while making silly noises at her. Castiel looked on with confusion, tilting his head ever so slightly. I stopped and looked at him.  
“Why do humans feel the need to treat babies like this?”  
“It’s human nature Cas. People see a baby and they start making funny noises and faces at them. The babies find joy in it and they start smiling. Claire still smiles when we make funny noises at her and she’s nearly 2 now.”  
“I still don’t understand.”  
“Never mind. Now, watch me change Cassie.”  
I put gloves on before I unclipped Cassie’s sleep wear and tossed them into the bag. Next I took a fresh nappy out and tossed the gloves into the bin before putting on new ones. I took the nappy off and placed it in a plastic bag before wiping Cassie clean with wet wipes and placing the new nappy under her. I took the gloves off and threw them away before fastening the nappy on either side. I then took out Cassie’s new clothes and dressed her before looking back at Cas, who was still looking at me.  
“And that is how you change a baby.”  
“I was struggling for quite a while. I still don’t understand how you got her to calm down.”  
“It’s a speciality of mine. Do you think you can manage to take over now?”  
“Yes. Thank you Clary.”  
“Don’t mention it. Bring Cassie to the living room, I’m going to go have a shower. Could you tell Dean to come to the bathroom please?”  
“Sure.”  
I watched as he walked to the living room with Cassie in his arms and Dean walking toward me, I smiled before dropping my nightgown on the floor. Dean shut the bathroom door and kissed me.


	25. Rose got caught in a hold up

By the time Dean and I had finished our shower I still haven’t heard from Rose so I decided to call her, but it went straight to voicemail. I decided to try Axl, in case Rose was extremely busy. He picked up on the third ring, he was crying.  
“Axl, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s Rose.”  
“Rose?! What happened to her?!”  
“She was caught up in a hold up and she got shot, an ambulance was called. We are at the hospital right now.”  
“Which hospital?”  
“St Bernard’s.”  
“We will be there shortly.”  
“I’ll meet you out front.”  
“Thanks. Hang in there, we are coming.”  
I hung up the phone and ran to meet Dean in the living room.  
“Rose is in hospital. We need to go and see her. Bring Cassie, tell Sam to stay here with Claire.”  
“Ok. Meet you in the car in 5.”  
I quickly packed up Cassie’s things and swung the bag over my shoulder before grabbing the keys to the impala and placing the bag in the backseat before climbing into the driver’s seat. Dean grabbed Cassie and placed her in the booster seat before coming around and sitting in the passenger side. I turned on the car and started driving to the hospital.  
As soon as we got there I parked the car and walked to the entrance. As soon as I saw Axl I walked towards him and gave him a hug. He explained to me what happened.  
“Rose got caught up in a hold up and the people got away but before they left they shot a few people, including Rose. She is in surgery now but I am afraid that she isn’t going to make it.”  
Axl started to cry again, I enveloped him in another hug before Dean joined us with Cassie. Axl lead us to the surgical ward and we waited outside for the doctor to come out.  
After, what seemed like an eternity, a doctor finally came out and gave us the news. Rose had survived the operation but she is in serious condition as she had lost a huge amount. Axl sighed a sigh of relief but I knew that Rose still needs to stabilise if she has a chance of survival. I thanked the doctor and asked if we could see her. He led us to her room and gave us a few minutes alone with Rose.   
I walked over to her and held her hand, sitting down in the uncomfortable chair beside the bed. Axl sat down in the other chair and held Rose’s hand as well.  
“Hey Rose, I know that you can hear me. We are all here and waiting for you to wake up. You need to wake up, we can’t lose you. We care about you and we are here for as long as you need us. Axl, talk to her. It helps.”  
“Rose, baby. I’m here. Please wake up, please. I-I can’t live without you.”  
Tears started rolling down Axl’s cheeks. It hurts me to see Rose and Axl like this. Axl, living in fear that his beloved wife won’t wake up. And Rose, oh poor Rose, what did she do wrong to deserve to be in this state right now?  
I walked over Axl and hugged him before walking over to Dean. We both turned to leave before Axl spoke.  
“She squeezed my hand. Baby, I’m here!”  
I quickly ran over to her and held her hand. Rose will not die on us today, and I was grateful.


	26. Going back to the hospital

I hate to admit it but Rose can be as stubborn at as a mule sometimes. We stayed by Rose’s side for a while longer before I decided that it was time to leave. I walked over to Axl before giving him a hug and smile before picking up Cassie and walking towards the door with Dean on my heels. I heard Axl run to catch up with us so I turned around to face him.  
“I didn’t thank you for coming around, really needed the support.”  
“Don’t mention it. Will you keep me updated on her recovery?”  
“Sure. And thanks for bringing Cassie.”  
“It was my pleasure. Do you want us to look after Cassie while Rose is still in the hospital?”  
“If it’s no problem.”  
“Not at all. We would love to look after her for you.”  
“Thanks.”  
Axl hugged me before walking back to Rose’s room. I walked over to Dean and placed my arm around his waist and putting my hand in his back pocket, I felt him do the same before we both walked out of the hospital, with Cassie in my arms. I placed Cassie in her booster seat and got in before waiting for Dean. He got in and started the car and we drove back to our house.  
Once we arrived it was time for dinner. I let Cassie and Claire play on the floor and left Sam to look after them as Dean and I prepared dinner. Tonight’s dinner was Schnitzel with mashed potatoes, gravy and vegetables. I placed the schnitzel into the oven and started preparing the potatoes. Once everything was cooked I placed everything onto plates and transferred them onto the dining table. Everyone sat down and helped themselves while I cut up two pieces of schnitzel for the kids. I placed the small pieces onto plates before adding a small amount of mashed potatoes and veggies. I placed the bowls in front of Cassie and Claire before serving myself.   
After dinner, Sam took Cassie and Claire into the living room so that they could play while Dean and I cleaned up the kitchen. After we have finished cleaning up, I changed Cassie’s nappy before putting her down to sleep for the night. I then walked Claire to her room before kissing her goodnight and walking back to the living room. By the time that I had reached the living room, Sam was asleep on the couch and he looked quite uncomfortable so I gently shook him to wake him up and I told him to go to his room instead of sleeping on the couch, he agreed and walked into his bedroom before closing the door.  
Dean and I decided to watch a movie before going to bed. We both sat on the couch and I turned on Fetch TV before selecting a movie at random and hitting play. I cuddled closer to Dean as the movie started. He placed an arm around me and kissed me before moving his gaze to the TV. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing that I knew Dean moved his arm across my back. I opened my eyes.  
“Did I fall asleep?”  
“Yes, and you looked adorable. The movie is finished now. Let’s go to bed.”  
I couldn’t agree more. As Dean and I walked to our bedroom, I quietly checked on Cassie and Claire to make sure that they were still asleep. I quietly walked into our bedroom and closed the door before getting undressed while Dean brushed his teeth. Once he was out of the bathroom I brushed my teeth and used the toilet before washing my hands and climbing into bed. Dean placed an arm around me, kissed me and closed his eyes. I did the same and within minutes we were both asleep.


	27. Sam finds another case

By the time that Dean and I had woken up it was 11 am. I walked into the kitchen while Dean had a shower, I find Sam sitting on the couch.  
“Good morning Sam.”  
“Good morning Clary, sleep well?”  
“Yes, and you?”  
“Fine, thanks. Hey get this, I think that I have found a case.”  
“Really? Tell me about it.”  
“The case is in a town called Chesterville, about 9 miles from where we are.”  
“Go on, I’m listening.”  
“There have been a string of mysterious disappearances since a shop opened in the town.”  
“You think it’s our kind of gig?”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Alright. What else can you tell me?”  
“Well, the people who disappeared have only one thing in common, they all purchased something from the shop. The following day they were reported missing, and no traces were found leading up to their disappearances.”  
“Well, I guess we should get going. See if we can find out where the people disappeared to. What is the name of the shop owner?”  
“A guy named David Spooner.”  
“Alright then. We will meet at the car in 20 minutes. I’m just going to go have a quick shower.”  
“Ok, then. I’ll go get ready.”  
I heard Dean come down the hallway. I turned around and stepped in front of him, making his stop in his tracks. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him, breathing in his sweet scent. I pulled away a few seconds later, looking him in the eye.  
“Sam found a case, I’m sure he will fill you in while I go and have a shower.”  
“Ok, how long will you be?”  
“Now long.”  
I kissed him again before moving off into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and took two towels out of the cupboard and placed them on the side of the shower before stepping out of my pjs and into the shower.  
I stepped out of the shower soon after and wrapped a towel around myself before wrapping the second one around my head. I headed to the bedroom and quickly dried myself before getting dressed. I brushed my hair out and placed it in a high ponytail to keep it out of my face. I placed a two more hairbands around my wrist in case I wanted to put my hair up in a bun. I looked at myself in the mirror and, after deciding that I looked decent, I packed a few things before heading back to the living room.  
Sam and Dean were all packed so that we could get straight into driving to Chesterville. I threw my belongings into the trunk, climbed into the backseat of the impala and settled down for the ride.


	28. Calling Cas so he can babysit again

I remembered that I had to call Cas so that he could babysit the children while we were on our case. I got out of the car and walked back into the house and sat down on the couch with Cassie and Claire at my feet. Dean came into the living room and saw me sitting on the couch.  
“I thought we were leaving?”  
“We are. I am just calling Cas so he can look after the children.”  
“Ok. Meet you in the car?”  
I nodded before taking my phone out of my pocket and dialling Cas’ number.   
“Hello Clary.”  
“Hey Cas. I need you to come to the house and look after the children for a few days. Sam has found a case and we need to leave straight away.”  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
“Thanks Cas. See you soon.”  
I hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen so that I could make myself a coffee while I waited for Cas to arrive. As soon as I had finished my coffee and had cleaned my cup, Cas was already in the living room.  
“Thanks Cas, sorry for the short notice but I needed you here straight away. Now, Cassie’s bottles are in the fridge, you just need to heat one up for 15 seconds, shake it gently before testing it on your wrist, if it’s too hot on your wrist then you shouldn’t give it to her, you will need to let it cool down a bit before she can drink it. Her nappies are in her bag by the change table, if you need anything just call and I will help you. Claire can go to the toilet by herself but you may need to stand in the door way just in case she needs any help. Her food is in the fridge, she knows how to turn on the microwave but you just need to be there in case she heat sit up too much. I usually put it in for two minutes before stirring it and then putting it in for another minute, which should be heated enough for her to eat. Now, bedtimes. Cassie should be in bed by 8 and Claire can stay up until 10:30 but that’s the cut-off point. Do you understand everything?”  
“Yes. I call anytime?”  
“Yes.”  
Cas nodded before walking over to the girls playing on the floor, he sat down with them and observed them. Claire handed him a toy cup and he looked at it with confusion before looking at me. I laughed before walking over to him. I knelt down beside him.  
“Watch me. Claire, may I have a cup of tea please?”  
I watched as Claire’s face lit up and she poured me a cup of “tea” before handing the cup to me.  
“Be careful, it’s very hot mummy.”  
I blew on the “tea” before lifting the cup to my lips and taking a sip. I gave the cup back to Claire and turned to Cas.  
“She liked to play Tea Party. Just play along.”  
Cas nodded again before lifting the cup that he had in his hand to his lips. I hugged Cassie and Claire before I headed out the door. I looked back before closing the door and climbing into the car.


	29. Arriving in Chesterville

I grabbed a book before settling down in the backseat, a light cover over my legs. I love reading books so I always keep one in the car so that I can read it when we have to drive for long periods of time.   
By the time that we arrived in Chesterville I had nearly finished the book, I was getting to the interesting part when I heard Dean turn off the engine, he leaned back and pushed the book into my lap.  
“Hey! I was just getting to the interesting part!”  
“Sorry, but we are here.”  
“Already? I thought we just started driving.”  
“That was over 4 hours ago. Come, let us get a room at this motel.”  
“Alright, I’m coming.”  
I placed the bookmark into the book before placing the book back in its place. I took off the blanket and quickly folded it before climbing out of the car and stretching my legs. I walked over to Dean and placed my arm around his waist. We walked to the motel, headed in the door and rang the bell. A man, maybe in his 50s, walked out.   
“How may I help you?”  
“We would like two rooms please.”  
We signed in and he gave us our keys. We walked back to the car and I handed Sammy his room key. I grabbed my bag out of the boot and walked towards the room that we had been assigned to. I opened the door and saw that there was only one bed, but I was sure that Dean didn’t mind sharing as we always sleep in the same bed when we are at the bunker or at the house. I saw Dean walk in and he told me that he was going to go freshen up and he asked if I wanted to join him. I shook my head and told him to go into the shower.  
“No thank you baby. I’m just about to call Cas to see how he is handling both of the children.”  
“I bet he is handling them pretty well. Anyway, I’m going in the shower. Last chance to join me.”  
“And my answer is still no. Maybe next time.”  
“That’s your loss. I know that you are craving to run your hands all over this gorgeous body.”  
He took off his shirt and threw it onto the bed before slipping out of his pants. He threw them onto the bed and seductively walked into the bathroom. I looked after him and glanced at his ass. It took all of my self-control not to run after him and slip off his boxers myself. He closed the door and turned the water on. I shook my head, shaking myself out of my thoughts. I pulled out my phone and dialled Cas’ number. I spoke to Cas for nearly an hour and when I was finished Dean came out.  
“One question babe?”  
“Sure. What is it?”  
“Did you really just take a shower for an hour?”  
“What’s wrong with that?”  
“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I’m going in the shower now and then we can go and get some dinner.”  
I took my shampoo and conditioner out of my bag before grabbing a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom. When I was done, I dried myself and got dressed before heading out of the room.


	30. Clary gets kidnapped

I climbed into the impala and waited for Dean and Sam to come out to the car. As I was waiting, I saw a strange figure approach the car. I quickly locked the door but the figure smashed the window and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the car and cutting my stomach on the shards of glass still remaining in the frame. I started to scream as the figure pulled me away. The last thing I saw before the figure covered my eyes was Dean grabbing his gun and firing a few rounds into the figure. I heard the gun shots but the figure didn’t seem to have been hit at all, it just dragged me away as I continued to scream.  
When the blindfold was taken off, I was tied up in a chair in the middle of a room. I didn’t recognise the place but I didn’t want to say anything in case the figure killed me. I looked around the room to see if I could see any indication to where I was but I couldn’t see anything. I just hope that Dean could track my phone and save me before something serious happened.  
A door opened and a man walked in with a bowl of water and some towels. He placed the bowl in front of me and placed the towels in the water before kneeling down. He lifted a hand and lifted my shirt.  
“Get your filthy hands away from me!”  
“I’m trying to help you. Let me clean your wounds.”  
“How do I know that I can trust you?”  
“You don’t. But would you rather sit here and bleed?”  
I thought for a second before deciding that having my wounds treated was better than bleeding. I nodded my head before the man got up and walked around me. He cut the rope and I pulled my arms around myself. The man turned his back to me.  
“Please remove your top. There is a clean shirt for you to wear next to you. Put it on, leave your stomach free.”  
I looked to see that there was a Guns n Roses shirt next to me. I took off my ripped shirt and slipped the clean shirt on, making sure that no blood got on it. Once I was prepared I cleared my throat. The man turned around and knelt back down. He picked up one of the towels and wrung out the excess water before looking up at me.  
“This may sting a little.”  
He placed the towel onto my skin and I hissed in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the man do his work. Once he was done he got up and left the room, coming back a few seconds later. I saw that he was a needle and thread in his hands.  
“What are those for?”  
“There are a few cuts that need to be stitched up.”  
“Okay.”  
The man prepared the needle and knelt down. He looked up at me and I nodded, giving him the sign to start. He placed a hand on my stomach and started stitching my wounds. He was surprisingly steady hands, I barely felt a thing. Within a few minutes my wounds were stitched up. He took a bandage and wrapped up my stomach, tying the ends. He then left the room, without another word.


	31. Clary is returned to Dean and Sam

A few minutes passed before the man entered the room again. He was holding a tray in his hands; he placed it in front of me.  
“Here is some food. I thought that you would be hungry.”  
“Thanks. I’m sorry but I don’t think that I caught your name.”  
“It’s Tom Evans. And your name is?”  
“Clary Winchester.”  
My phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Dean was calling. I picked up the phone.  
“Hey Dean.”  
“Where the hell are you Clary. We are looking everywhere for you!!!”   
Tom placed a finger on his lips, indicating that I shouldn’t say where I was. I thought for a second before continuing.  
“Umm, a friend of mine was in town. I think that I’m in crazy-town right now.”  
The four of us, Dean, Sam, Cas and I had come up with code words to use when we couldn’t talk because we were in trouble. In this case, the word ‘crazy-town’ meant that I have been kidnapped and that Dean should track my phone to find my location.  
“I understand baby.”  
I secretly turned on the tracking app before placing my phone back in my pocket.  
“Who was that?!”  
“My husband. He was worried because he couldn’t find me.”  
“Who is your husband?”  
“Why do you want to know? I don’t know anything about you except for your name and that you kidnapped me.”  
“Just tell me!”  
“His name is Dean Winchester. Happy now?”  
Tom’s face turned pale, the colour draining from his face.  
“Oh no, I have made a big mistake.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You mean to tell me that you are the wife of THE Dean Winchester?”  
“That I am.”  
Tom grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room without a word. He pushed me out the door and into his car. He quickly drove to where he kidnapped me and pulled me out of the car. I stood there as he quickly drove off. I heard Dean yell my name and I saw him run towards me, arms wide. He embraced me as tears rolled down his face. I hugged him before walking inside the motel.


	32. Back in the motel room

Dean helped me to the bed as the stitches on my stomach had come undone when Tom pulled me out of the car. Dean went and got the first aid kit from the kitchen as I pulled off my top. Dean washed his hands and returned to treat my wounds.  
“What happened to you? One minute you were here and the next you were gone.”  
“A guy named Tom Evans kidnapped me. When I mentioned your name he freaked out and bought me back here, do you know him?”  
Dean looked at Sammy before looking back at me, pulling on some gloves before continuing.  
“Yeah, I know him. Sammy and I used to work with him before he betrayed us on a mission, way back, maybe 20 years ago. The mission was going fine, all was going well and just before we caught the thing that we were chasing, Tom turned on us. He pulled out his gun and began shooting at us. Sammy got seriously injured whereas I got away with a flesh wound. I made sure that Sammy was still breathing before I ran after him but as soon as I thought I had caught up with him he was gone.”  
“That’s horrible. How come I never knew about this?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“It’s fine. I forgive you. There was nothing that you could have done anyway.”  
“I know.”  
Dean pulled out alcohol wipes and started wiping my wounds, I hissed in pain. Dean looked up at me before continuing. Once the pain stopped, I opened my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw Dean was threading a needle, then my vision started to blur and I collapsed onto the bed.  
The next thing I knew is that I was tucked into bed, a towel under me. I pulled off the covers and looked at my phone, it was half past 6. I slowly got up off the bed and looked outside the window, I saw that the impala wasn’t parked out the front of the motel. I walked back to the bed and picked up my phone. I called Dean to see where he is.  
“Well well well, sleeping beauty is awake. You know? I haven’t seen you pass out in a long time.”  
“Yeah yeah. Anyway, where are you?”  
“I guessed you would be hungry when you woke up so Sammy and I went to the shops to get some dinner.”  
“Okay then baby. I was just worried about you.”  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, we will be home soon.”  
“Okay, I’m just going to have a quick shower, maybe even a bath, don’t know yet.”  
“You go ahead, we will see you soon. Bye, I love you.”  
“Love you too dear. Should I call Cas to see how Claire is?”  
“Sure.”  
“Okay, I’ll do that then head in the shower.”  
“Right. Bye baby girl.”  
I called Cas and he filled me in on what has happened in the past few days and everything seemed to be okay with Claire so I filled him in on what happened and he wasn’t surprised to hear about Tom. Cas told me that Dean had already told him about Tom and that he was sending someone to look after me and that they should be arriving soon. I thanked Cas again for babysitting the kids and I told him that we should be home in a few days, considering we haven’t even started the case yet. I said goodbye and hung up the phone. The doorbell rang and I opened it and there stood Gabriel.


	33. Gabriel has a talk with Clary, Dean is not happy

Gabriel smiled at me, leaning on the doorframe. He leaned his head to the side and looked me in the eyes.   
“May I come in?”  
“of course you can.”  
I stepped aside and let him in. He walked to the beds and threw himself down on one of them.   
“Do you mind?”  
“No, I don’t mind at all. These beds are actually quite comfortable.”  
“These beds are horrible, they dig into you when you sleep. I hate motel beds!”  
“For a human like you they might be uncomfortable but for someone like me, and to other angels, they are quite comfortable.”  
“Right. So, what are you doing here Gabriel?”  
“Didn’t Castiel tell you?”  
“No?”  
“He didn’t mention that someone was coming over to look after you.”  
It was only after he said that that I remembered that he was my guardian angel, sent down to earth to look after me. I looked at Gabe and he looked back at me while lying on the bed. I shook my head before going into the bathroom. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Dean’s number.  
“Hello sweetheart what’s up?”  
“Just thought that I’d warn you that Gabriel is here, Cas sent him to look after me in case Tom decides to come back.”  
“Out of everyone Cas could have sent, he sent Gabriel!”  
“Dean? Are you okay?”  
“No I’m not. The last time I saw Gabriel he betrayed us. We got stuck in a time loop where we kept on repeating the same day over and over again! Don’t you remember that?!”  
“I remember. I didn’t want to because I saw you die more times than I ever thought I would.”  
“Exactly, so I’m not very pleased with Gabriel being there. Can’t Cas send someone else?”  
“Dean, you are forgetting one thing. Don’t you remember what I told you? Don’t you remember how I told you that Gabriel was my guardian angel sent down to earth to look after me?”  
“Right, I remember now. You told me something about how he saved your mother or something, correct?”  
“Yeah, that’s correct.”  
“Still, I’m not very happy with this plan but if you think that it will help keep you safe then I will be fine with it.”  
“Dean, baby, I will be okay. He is only here to look after me, just like he is supposed to.”  
“Then what about me, huh, aren’t I the one to look after you? Wasn’t it me that saved you countless times over and over again?”  
“Dean, what has gotten into you all of a sudden? I thought that you were fine with the plan.”  
“I just don’t like him being there. I don’t want you getting hurt again.”  
I heard his voice crack and I knew that he was close to tears. I fought back my own tears and swallowed the lump in my throat.   
“Baby? Please come back to me, I need your cuddles.”  
I heard the sound of the engine start and I knew that Dean would be here as soon as he could. I hung up the phone and walked back to where Gabriel was and found him engaged in a newspaper.


	34. Going out on the case

Dean arrived shortly after and had a stern word with Gabriel about not hurting me. I kept on trying to reassure Dean that everything was okay but he wouldn’t listen because he was a bit upset about Gabriel being there. I decided to pull him away to calm him down. I pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door. Sam stayed with Gabriel to make sure that he didn’t do anything strange and teleport us somewhere.   
Once Dean and I were in the bathroom, Dean leaned on the closed door and hung his head. I moved closer to him, placing my hands on either side of his face, making him look up at me. I could see that tears had stained his cheeks, I quickly wiped them away before enveloping Dean in a big hug. I felt his strong arms around me as he pulled me close and placed his head on my shoulder. We stood like that for a few minutes, me holding Dean as his body shook as tears streamed down his face, soaking into my flannel. Once Dean had calmed down, he looked up at me, his cheeks still wet with tears. I lifted a hand and wiped away the tears before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Once I broke the kiss, I looked at him.  
“Hey, everything will be okay. Don’t worry.”  
“I know, I just don’t want you getting hurt on my watch.”  
“You won’t trust me.”  
“If you do, I don’t know how I could live with myself.”  
He hung his head again, placing it on my shoulder. He placed his arms around me again, pulling me close. I placed a kiss on his neck before hugging him closer. Once Dean released me, he stepped away from the door and we both walked back to where Sam and Gabriel were.  
“So, Gabriel. We have a case that needs taking care of, you stay here. The three of us will take care of this. We will be back later, understood.”  
“Yeah, I understand.”  
Sam, Dean and I drove to the shop and stepped inside. The owner, who I assumed was David, walked towards us.   
“Good morning, how can I assist you.”  
“Good morning, I was looking for something special for my mother, do you have any ideas on what I could give her?”  
“Depends on what you had in mind.”  
“Just something small, like a necklace or something like that.”  
“Follow me.”  
We all followed David and he led us to the front counter, where there were necklaces and bracelets on display. I pointed to one before he opened up the cabinet and pulled it out. I held the bracelet in my hand, it seemed to glow green. I pushed it aside as I thought it was my imagination and went to hand it back to David when the room began to spin. I grabbed Dean’s arm for support as my legs nearly gave out under me. Dean managed to grab hold of me as I blacked out.  
“What did you do to her?!”  
“Just placed a little curse on her, by tomorrow she will be dead. And you will be joining her in the afterlife.”  
David lifted a knife above his head to strike Dean but Sam pushed him away. I felt myself being placed on the ground before Dean stepped away from me to fight David.


	35. Finishing the case, going back home

When I come to I see Dean looking down at me, I wait for my eyes to focus on him before looking around. To my surprise I see both Sam and Gabriel looking down at me as well.  
“Gabriel? What are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay in the motel room?”  
“Yeah, well you were in trouble and I had to protect you.”   
“Well, thanks Gabe but I’m fine.”  
I held out a hand and Dean pulled me up, I got lightheaded from standing up to quickly so I used Dean as my support.   
“So what happened to David?”  
“He’s dead, once Gabriel arrived he killed him.”  
“Oh okay. Well, let’s get the keys and shut this place down. We don’t want any more unexplained disappearances. We should at least look around to see if we find any missing people on the property.”  
We all searched the property and behind a bookshelf, in a concealed room, we found all the missing people. We helped them out and told them to go back to their families. As the people left, we used the keys to shut down the shop and stop the disappearances. We decided to report this to the local police so that is where we headed next. Dean drove to the police station and we told them everything and as it turned out the police were actually looking for David Spooner for quite a while now and they thanked us for dealing with him. They did ask a few questions but we gave them to excuse that we were off duty cops and wanted to help out, they believed us and let us go.  
We headed back to the motel room and decided to go straight to bed as it was getting late. Gabriel left and Sammy went back to his room. I collapsed on the bed and Dean followed soon after, removing only his shoes. He lay on the bed and I cuddled up to him, laying my head on his chest. I listened to his steady heartbeat and he stroked my back. I quickly fell asleep, listening to Dean’s heartbeat.  
*The following morning*  
The following morning we decided to head back home. We packed everything into the car and I yelled shotgun.  
“Oh come on Clary!”  
“Sammy, can I please be in the front seat, even for a little while?”  
I gave him puppy dog eyes until he finally gave in and crammed himself into the backseat. I giggled before climbing into the passenger seat. Once Dean started the engine, I rolled down the window so I can enjoy the wind in my hair. Once we were on the road, I turned on the radio. They were playing Don’t fear the reaper by Blue Oyster Cult. Dean immediately turned it up as it was one of his favourite songs. We all started singing along, Dean was singing the loudest but no one seemed to mind.   
Halfway back we had to stop for petrol so Dean pulled into the next petrol station. I got out so Sammy could get into the front seat until we get back home. Once I was in the backseat I called Cas to let him know that we were coming back home. He told me that Rose came by and picked up Cassie and that it was only Claire to look after and that it was going good and that he couldn’t wait to see us again. According to Cas, Claire did really well when we were gone, I was happy to hear that.


	36. A happy ending

I was glad to hear that Claire held up well while we were away. As soon as I got home I walked over to Claire and gave her a big hug, giving her a small kiss on the cheek after we finished hugging. By the time that we got back from our trip we were very tired so we all went straight to bed to rest.   
The following morning I woke up to an empty bed. I get out of bed and put on my dressing gown before walking out of the bedroom. I walk through the bunker and see Sam in the library, reading a book.  
“Hey Sam, where is everyone?””  
“Dean took Claire out to the playground, he should be back any minute. Cas left a little while ago. There was some sort of emergency that he had to deal with.”  
“Oh okay then. Did you have breakfast?”  
“Yes I did. And so did Dean and Claire.”  
“Thanks for letting me know. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”  
“Alright Clary.”  
I made my way into the kitchen and prepared myself a sandwich before moving into the living room with my plate in my hand. I walk over to the couch and sit down, switching on the TV as I do so. I flick through the channels, eventually landing on a movie that was just starting. The movie that was playing is one of my favourite movies, Night at the Museum. I eat my sandwich and place the plate on the coffee table before making myself comfortable on the couch. I continue watching the movie and just as I had made myself comfortable, I heard the bunker door open.  
“Sammy, I’m home! Is my baby up yet?”  
“Dean, I’m in the living room!”  
Dean walks into the living room with Claire in his hands. He carefully sets her down on top of me before leaning down and giving me a kiss. I see Claire make a face and I look at her and make the same face before laughing. Dean looks at the TV and sees what movie is playing.  
“Night at the Museum, huh? I love that movie!”  
Dean sits down on the couch and I move my legs so that he could be comfortable. Once he was seated, I place my feet on his lap. Dean starts massaging my feet and I close my eyes. I open them again and see that Claire had fallen asleep on me. I nudge Dean with my foot and point at Claire. He looks at Claire and slowly gets up, carefully picking her up and holding her in his arms. He walks into her room and lays her into bed before covering her. He gently kisses her forehead before walking back into the living room. He sat back down and we cuddled while we watched the movie, eventually falling asleep on the couch.  
*15 years later*  
As Claire grew up, we started teaching her about the world of demons and angels. We showed her all the books on monsters that we had in the bunker library. Claire began hunting with us when she turned 18 and she has become a beautiful young woman.She continued to hunt with us and as she got older she became more adjusted to the life of a hunter. Once she was old enough, she had a choice, she could either stay with us or she could go and live a normal life. Claire told us that she would rather stay with us and that is what she did. We were all happy that she decided to stay. All of us lived a long and happy life, until the end of days. 

The End


End file.
